The present invention relates to a checkers type board game, and more particularly relates to such a board game wherein an additional element of chance is added.
Conventionally checkers are played on a board having aligned vertical and horizontal rows of regular spaces, which form diagonal playing spaces. A plurality of checkers playing pieces are placed on the playing spaces, on opposite sides of the board, three rows deep, and the game progresses through alternative movement of the players' checkers playing pieces, the jumping of an opponents' playing piece resulting in loss of that piece to the opponent. The game is won by one player removing all of the other player's playing pieces from the board.
Variations on the game of checkers are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,021 of Burroughs issued Feb. 20, 1990 teaches a checker and dice board game in which numbered checkers playing pieces correspond with numbers on a pair of thrown dice. The dice when thrown will determine what checkers qualify to be moved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,981 of Elizondo issued Oct. 15, 1985 describes and illustrates a novel checker game board wherein rows of spaces may be rotated to the upper or lower surface of the board. The checkers playing pieces are releasably attachable to the playing spaces on the board. Rotating a row of spaces provides a continuously changing situation between the game playing pieces.